The object of the invention is to provide an effective low cost safety guard or partial enclosure for the outlet valve at the top of a conventional LP gas tank so that children cannot taper with or open the valve and possibly ignite a grill or start a fire.
Features of the guard, in addition to its simplicity, include the provision of adequate ventilation around the valve, non-obstruction of the nearby pressure relief unit, lockability with a simple padlock, and the ability of the safety guard to fit inside of the existing arcuate shield at the top of the tank which surrounds and protects the valve from heavy blows likely to break it off.
While a number of valve guards and locks are known in the prior art, none is deemed suitable to fulfill the particular need which this invention satisfies in an efficient and economical manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,081 shows a guard for valves which includes a hinged housing member and a coacting lock plate. Such a guard is not suitable for the present application because adequate ventilation inside of the guard is not provided for.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,256 shows essentially a one-piece lockable valve guard which blocks rotation of the valve stem handle. The simplified safety guard in accordance with this invention renders the valve handle inaccessible without the necessity for actually locking it against rotation, and thus the device can be manufactured more cheaply with less precise manufacturing tolerances.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.